


the broccoli equivalent concerning love

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Friendship, Love, Spanking, Talking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Why do you feel the way you feel? Why do you like what you like? Well...
Relationships: Deer / Skyblue friendship, Deer / her husband
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the broccoli equivalent concerning love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Äquivalent des Brokkoli in der Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140555) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> This is a translation of my oneshot "Das Äquivalent des Brokkoli in der Liebe", which you can find here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.

There they sit, the two girls, comfortably on the balcony in the warm March sun and enjoy the first really beautiful day of spring. The sun is shining, warming up well. They both have a glass of wine in their hands, one sitting cross-legged on the upholstered garden chair, the other has her legs on the balcony railing.  
They are happy to have time for each other again, happy to be able to talk to each other.

"It's nice that you listen to me," says one of them. The one with the soft brown eyes that always look a bit like the eyes of a shy deer.  
"It's nice that you at least try to understand me, or at least, even if you don't understand, that you accept me as I am."

"I not only accept you, I like you as you are," says the other, whose eyes shine blue, like the sky on a hot August day.  
"Understanding is not so easy. I mean, we've known each other for a long time now, I know that you're a strong woman who has both feet in the ground, who does her job, who manages the household and the garden together with her husband and still has plenty of time for your child. Who pursues her hobbies and does voluntary work. And then," says Skyblue, "then you come along now, after such a long time, and tell me that you and your husband live a kind of BDSM relationship.“  
She breathes.  
"I would never have guessed. And... well... I accept it, you're my friend, you're a grown-up and you know what you're doing.“

Deer looks gratefully at her friend. She takes the wine bottle and fills it up.  
"You know, this is just the right thing for us. I love it when he dominates me. I like to submit myself to him. Knowing that he... well... makes the decisions. And that I do it right when I obey him. Obedience is my gift to him, but his dominance is his gift to me."  
She's sipping her glass.

Skyblue shakes her blonde curls.  
"Obedience... it sounds strange coming from you."  
"Perhaps," says Deer. "But, uh... But, you know, everyday life can be stressful. You know how it is. Relaxed moments like this are rare. And if I don't have to make the decisions of everyday life myself, but only have to obey while it's being decided, then that takes a lot of stress out of it for me. For him it is the other way around. He loves to make decisions and not have to discuss them with me."

Skyblue nods.  
"That sounds logical, what you're saying. And yet. It would be so wrong for me. For me personally it would feel absolutely wrong. Especially the one about ... being punished. You said he'd put you over his knee if you didn't obey. And you said you loved it. You like it."  
She looks her friend in the eye.  
"Can you... Can you try to explain to me why you like this kind of love?"  
Deer licks her lips.

"It's hard to explain," she says. "You know, it's like the broccoli."  
Skyblue looks up in surprise. "Broccoli? What does broccoli have to do with BDSM?"  
Deer smiles.  
"Well, I know you don't like broccoli. I do like it."  
Skyblue nods. "Gross, that stuff."  
Deer continues.  
"I love broccoli. I can't get enough. And if you ask me why, all I can say is becuase broccoli is broccoli. That's why. You don't like it. And when I ask you why, you say, Because it tastes like broccoli."  
Skyblue still looks questioning.

"To me," says Deer, "broccoli is delicious. But there's so much more I could tell you about it now. I could make it seven different ways right spontaneously. Still, it wouldn't change the fact that you think it's gross. Some people like broccoli, some people don't. You know what I'm saying?"

Yeah, now Skyblue understands what her friend is all about.  
She nods.  
Deer smiles at her.  
"Some people, like me, find a situation in which they submit to their partner incredibly erotic. They feel secure when their partner has the upper hand and you are virtually giving yourself over. People like me, for whom even the blows one receives from a loved one in this context are pure eroticism, the pain that arises is sheer pleasure. And then there are people who feel nothing of the sort, they shake at the very thought.“  
Skyblue smiles.  
"To like it or not to like it. Like broccoli."  
Now Deer is smiling.

"You must remember that this kind of relationship is about voluntariness and agreement. trust and devotion, and all based on two adult human beings doing together what they both want."  
"Namely eating broccoli," Skyblue says, and they start giggling.  
"And there's always the possibility," says Deer, " of talking about everything, reconfiguring everything. But, uh..."  
She takes another sip.  
"It's the right thing for me and my husband. We live this, we love this, and that's what counts, right?"

Skyblue nods.  
"You're right."  
Deer smiles.  
"I'm glad I have such a great friend to talk to about everything.

"Even broccoli," Skyblue says, and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
